The overall goal of the Pediatric Endocrinology Fellowship Program is to educate and train pediatricians for academic careers as board-certified pediatric endocrinologists. A critical component of this training program is to prepare fellows for a career in clinical or laboratory-based research in a field relevant to diabetes. Fellows selected for this training grant will be asked to propose research plans that will allow their progression into the ranks of academic pediatric faculties. They may follow either a basic science or clinical/translational track and must demonstrate an interest in a future academic career. Fellows will be matched with mentors that can support their goals for research training and provide guidance for advancement to the next phase of their academic careers. Faculty mentors will be selected for their ability to facilitate this transition and to impart a culture of responsible, rigorous, and robust science as is the tradition of the Pediatric Department at University of Minnesota. Multiple modes of training will be simultaneously used: (1) defined individual training in research by a faculty mentor, (2) formal training in the techniques of either clinical or basic science application, and (3) structured training sessions in the preparation of abstracts, oral presentation, and research grants and in the transition from mentee to independent investigator. Formal training in the responsible conduct of research and availability of graduate courses will complete the didactic phase of learning. Trainees on the clinical research track will obtain a formal Master's Degree in Clinical Research. The historic strengths of this institution and its programs afford trainees an exceptionally diverse and high quality educational experience